


Alone at Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo anticipates being alone for Christmas, but will he really be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Christmas

When he left the White House the Christmas spirit he had enjoyed while there, diminished.  What did he have to look forward to going home; an empty hotel room? Of course, he knew he had no one to blame but himself.  Him screwing up his marriage was a moot point tonight, he could have stayed at the White House with his friends.  Goodness knows they'd tried to convince him to stay but he hadn't wanted to intrude.

As he drove through the streets to his hotel, he couldn't help but smile at the decorations adorning the houses from simple lights along the eaves to elaborate displays with blow-up Santa's and snowmen.  Maybe his holiday spirit hadn't diminished after all.

With a lighter heart he handed his keys to the valet and headed into the hotel, only to be surprised by his daughter sitting in a chair with shopping bags surrounding her.  "Mallory?" he questioned when he saw her.

"Thought, I'd bring Christmas to you," she replied reaching down for the bags and holding them up. "What took you so long to get here? Mrs. Bartlet said you left ages ago."

"Enjoying the lights," he answered which in part was true, he didn't enjoy the lights but he wouldn't tell her he was avoiding coming back because he hadn't wanted to be alone. Wrapping his arm around her, he guided her to the elevator. "I'm glad you're here."  He really was glad she was there. 


End file.
